Generally, network services are provisioned to network devices (e.g. client devices, etc.) with a required, expected, or otherwise desired QoS. Identifying the current QoS delivered by the network and the resulting Quality of Experience for the users is a difficult problem because it requires one to have measures on both the client and the network sides. Techniques used in the past to monitor and/or maintain QoS for a network service have been limited because it does not provide a collaborative approach between the network and the client sides. For example, these techniques may assume that either the QoS information is known accurately from network elements (e.g. routers, etc.), or that a network device can measure the QoS by sending/retrieving packets, which may be costly for the network operator and network device, respectively.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art. For example, embodiments of the proposed invention describe a system that can optimally address this matter by mutualizing in one algorithm on the devices all the meaningful information retrieved for the client and any servers sitting in the network.